Blood of the Dead
by Ghostgaming
Summary: In Richtofen's quest to secure a better tomorrow, he and the other members of Primis find themselves trapped in Alcatraz. Will they make it out alive, or will they be trapped to be tormented by the Warden for eternity? *Complete*
1. In the Beginning

**Location:Pohnpei Island**

 **Codename: Zetsubou No Shima**

 **Date: October 18, 1945**

 _ ***Slash***_

Takeo Masaki had finished the honorable samurai practice of seppuku with his other version….still in disbelief that the single being who he served and who he vowed his loyalty to, the Emperor, would send him to go through this hell being experimented on and transformed into the Super Thrasher. Takeo felt something grab his shoulder and saw Dempsey patting his shoulder, similar how Richtofen did back the Castle code named "Eagle's Nest", Takeo simply nodded at the America, thanking him for a form of comfort. Speaking of Richtofen, the former Group 935 scientist and leader of the group, walked over to the disemboweled and decapitated Takeo and placed the Summoning Key over the body. Just like with the other Dempsey, the artifact floated in midair as bright lights emitted, before returning to the Germans hand.

"Three down, one to go," Dempsey said looking over to Nikolai , "guess it's you next Nikolai."

"Nein, there is something else we must do," Richtofen said as a portal opened in front of the group, "there is a chain of events that must be sent in motion." With that, Richtofen entered the portal, leaving Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo looking at one another, still doubt in the Germans plan of "securing a better tomorrow", Nikolai being the one with the most resentment still towards Richtofen. The three then walked towards the portal as it closed behind them.

 **Location: Alcatraz Island**

 **Date: Unknown**

Darkness….pitch black darkness is what Primis was met with.

"Was stumbling around total darkness part of plan?" Nikolai said in a worried tone. Dempsey reached into his pocket of his jacket and pulled out a lighter to use as a light source.

"You give us the fire, we'll give 'em hell" Dempsey said as Richtofen grabbed the lighter leading the way.

"Do not speak so lightly on hell" Takeo said in a distressed tone, still trying to process the truth he was told over the Emperor.

"Easy Tak, I don't mean the real thing."

"Gentleman, we are here" Richtofen said getting everyone's attention to an opening in the wall covered with a sheet of paper, Richtofen ripped it and everyone walked out and entered a cell block...only a more demonic and hellish looking cellblock.

"Where have you taken us?" Nikolai asked looking around to the ruins of the prison, decorated with hanging corpses and writing on the walls written in blood.

"We should closer to the lab" Richtofen whispered to himself, "no matter. This way, if you please" After more walking through this hellish version of Alcatraz, Primis arrived to a secret stairway, upon entering they were greeted to sudden drop in temperature, a table full of blueprints and different machines, two big thing that stood out were four large machines and…..another Richtofen.

"You're late!" this Richtofen said, clearly annoyed, closing a book, "Doctor!"

"Doctor," Richtofen said to his other self, "is there a problem?" The annoyed Richtofen handed Richtofen a set of blood vials, "Two for each of them. Survival depends on it. Ah ja ja, you remember!" Annoyed Richtofen began to mumble to himself as Dempsey examined the blood vials and Nikolai looked into one of the machines, seeing a woman wearing a hat inside.

"...Are you sure you're not getting confused Doctor?" Richtofen said, being handed the strange book.

"You'll be needing this,"

"The Kronorium?" Richtofen said slightly laughing as he received it, "but I already read it."

"Read it again!" the other Richtofen hissed, walking towards a portal. Richtofen chuckled and shook his head as he opened the book, his smile soon faded away.

"What is the meaning of this?!" hearing those words, everyone looked over to Richtofen as he frantically flipped through the book, "The pages have changed! Our blood! Mein blood! You cannot possible expect me to let this happen!" The other Richtofen simply shrugged with a smug grin on his face before leaving, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Richtofen chucked the Kronorium towards the closed portal with the book closing by itself on the floor.

"Let me guess, you're not gonna let us in on what that was about," Dempsey said confronting the German.

"Or explain why you have people in freezer!" Nikolai added. Before Richtofen could say anything, an all too familiar groan was heard.

"We are leaving." was all Richtofen said, Nikolai and Takeo cursed in their native tongue with Dempsey cocking his two Strife pistols finishing it off with simply saying "Asshole"

The crew made their way to the main block with Richtofen and Dempsey shooting their pistols, Takeo sliced the undead with his katana, named The Path of Sorrows, and Nikolai, hurled his axe into a zombies head, making a loud crunch as it sliced through the skull. At the end of the hall, a blue portal was waiting their, the ticket out of this hell.

"There! Get to the portal!" Richtofen yelled as the four sprinted towards freedom. Out of the darkness a large zombies, with police riot gear, chains, and smoke grenades stepped out making the stop in their tracks.

"Scheisse…" was all Richtofen could say before the large zombie rose it's police baton yelling " **I WILL BE REBORN!"** destroying the portal and dying in the process.

"Mein Gott…."Richtofen said in disbelief, "What have….what have I done"

Zombies began to swarn all around them, Dempsey grabbing Richtofen and the four ran through the Citadel Tunnels. Inside the power room, the zombies were all around them, however, Primis worked together as a team and managed to escape what would've been their tombs. Takeo slammed the door shut to little effect as the zombies busted down the door. Primis was on the edge of the docks, nowhere else to go, surrounded by undead.

"What the hell do we do?" Dempsey asked shooting at the hoard, until he was out of ammo.

"We….we accept our fate, und begin a new Dempsey" was all Richtofen said taking out his knife and pistol in hand, "but not without a fight" the four fended off as best they could, but it would be in vain as they soon overrun and ripped to pieces by the undead, lighting struck as the island feel silent.

 **A/N: Aaaaaaannnnnnnd the end! Haha, just kidding, I wouldn't finish it off like that, especially not with Primis. I liked the idea that the crew is in a loop just like the mobsters were and this would help explain why you spawn in Richtofen's Lab rather than the docks. Anyway, please leave a comment to help me improve, I wouldn't say I'm a great writer, so criticism is always appreciated!**


	2. Welcome to Alcatraz

**Location: Alcatraz Island**

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Codename: Blood of the Dead**

Darkness….pitch black darkness was what Primis was met with. The lights soon began to flicker and turned on, revealing the four were inside Richtofen's Lab, just like how they were before.

"Ok change of plan," Richtofen said taking his Mozu revolver out of his holster and loaded it up, "we should be looking for the other Nikolai, but apparently I have messed it up. When I say I, I mean him….me."

"Enough riddles Richtofen!" Takeo said, clearly frustrated with the typical vagueness that the German always does with the others when he talks of his plan, "have I not given you enough? My blade, my honor, my soul!" Takeo began to march towards the Richtofen, but was stopped by Dempsey holding him back.

"Easy Tak. Look everyone just needs to calm down and just need to pull our shit together," Dempsey turned to face Richtofen, "So what exactly was in the fucking book?"

"Uh, nothing to concern yourself about Dempsey…"

"It did not sound like nothing German," Nikolai hissed to Richtofen, "if I heard correctly, you said the pages have changed from this special book and now it wants….our blood?"

"Of course, fate now demands our blood as well, as if our souls were not enough." Takeo scoffed. Before anyone could say another word, zombie groans sounded above the stair way.

"We can't get a fucking break can we?" Dempsey said readying his dual pistols, "let's go kill some freakbags." Everyone made their way up the stairs, all except Nikolai who stopped, something felt….off. No, off was not the right word to use, it was more….familiar, like they have done this before. As a matter of fact….all the actions from the lights flickering on, the tensions between Richtofen and Takeo, even the zombies coming at the exact same time as they did all seemed to be a serious case of deja vu.

"You have been fighting hellpigs for so long, it all is the same Nikolai" Nikolai told himself, but in his gut, he knew this was all familiar to him.

"HEY NIK," Dempsey yelled over the gunshots, "ARE YOU GONNA GET UP HERE AND HELP US OR THINK ABOUT NEW MATERIAL FOR JOKES ALL DAY?!" Nikolai brushed off his thoughts, pumped his trusty shotgun, and ran up to help him teammates.

"Hey Tak, save some for the rest of us huh!" Dempsey said, seeing the japanese warrior slash his way through twenty plus zombies, "I'm still counting the bodies with Richtofen!"

"Yes yes, und by the way, I'm in the lead so far with a good one-hundred more kills than you Dempsey" Richtofen then shot a zombie with his Mozu point-blank range, blowing the head clean off and splattering on the wall behind, "make that one-hundred und one."

"Oh don't bull-shit the numbers Doc! Those spiders counted back in the island, more for the panzer fucker back in the castle!" A group of four zombies were soon thrown back from the buckshot from Nikolai's shotgun as he joined the other three.

"It is about time you have joined us Nikolai!" Richtofen said reloading his Mozu, "what kept you down there?"

"That is none of your concern German," Nikolai said to give Richtofen a taste of his own medicine by keeping information to himself, "I will say however, I do believe that Takeo is the one who is in the lead when it comes to amount of hellpigs he has slaughtered." Takeo finished slicing what appeared to be the last zombies and the four had a moment to have a break. Leaving the building that the lab was hidden in, they were met with the view of the landscape and destruction of the twisted version of Alcatraz they were trapped in.

"Well isn't that a pretty sight huh?" Dempsey said sarcastically.

"Yes it was great idea to build secret lab in hell dimension" Nikolai added bitterly, "because THAT would never ended badly."

"I sense a dark presence in this world…." Takeo muttered and turned to Richtofen, "and they seem to awaken in your presence Richtofen, as if they desire something from you.

"Doesn't everyone," Richtofen scoffed as he led them down a flight of stairs to the power room, "the voices of the damned und the doom can get behind you three, the Warden, the Keepers, and most importantly all the other Richtofen's putting demands on me und my time." on 'time' Richtofen flipped the switch activating the power and roars approaching them.

"Looks like those 'damned and doom' want to have a word with you right now doc." Dempsey said, pistols ready in hand.

"We will be surrounded in here, Quickly through that tunnel!" Takeo said leading the charge, slicing through zombies with quick and precise slashes to the head. On the opposite side of the tunnel, they were in a room full of machines and in the middle was a pole with three chains that had saw blades on the end. Primis was backed in a corner and with a zombie killed by Nikolai's shotgun, behind them a large dog head emerged and howled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dempsey yelled as the dog then seemed to pick up the corpse on the ground and scarfed it down in three bites, with loud crunches and splats as the dog chewed through the zombie flesh and bone. After finishing the zombie, the dog head began to bark viciously, demanding more.

"I had thought that dogs in the motherland were fierce. hell dogs beg to differ, da?" Nikolai said swinging his axe cutting a zombie down the middle in similar fashion as he did back in France. Once again, the dog brought it towards him and scarfed it down….barking once again wanting more.

"Jesus where the hell do the zombies go anyway?...You know I don't want to know." Dempsey said as he shot into the large hoard of zombies approaching, killing a few in the process, "Alright Fiddo! Chow time!" The dog, eager for more blood brought the zombies to him and began to eat vigorously, eating some zombies in just one bite, others he shook violently breaking bone to make it easier to eat.

"The beast's hunger for the undead seems….unquenchable. It rivals that of the dragons." Takeo stated, "let us hope to be rewarded for our endeavors."

"If we are to compare them to the drachens, then we will be rewarded greatly," Richtofen say killing the last zombie that floated up and went towards the dogs mouth. The dog head stopped for a second, then howled to the sky before returning to the fiery portal it came from, the drawing glowing bright red.

"Yeah you're welcome!" Dempsey yelled to the drawing, "ungrateful little bitch." Dempsey's joke helped to light the mood abit between them as they made their way to a previously locked up door that had a sign on top saying 'CATWALK' on the side, a wooden sign written in blood said 'JOIN US'. Richtofen seemed very apprehensive seeing the sign and felt something on his shoulder, to his surprise it was Nikolai who was giving comfort to him, the last person he would expect it from.

"We will all make it out of this," Nikolai said with a small smile, Richtofen returned it with a small smile as well, "we all will." Everyone nodded in agreement and started their way up the catwalk, towards the prison.

 **A/N: So our crew is comforting each other, yay :D. I really feel like Primis from Zetsubou and on are really close to each other, sure Nikolai and Richtofen have tensions and everyone does not fully trust Richtofen since he does not let them in to his plan, but in battle, I feel like they know they can depend on each other to have their back, just listen to some of the quotes of them making jokes on their aim and when they get surrounded, they tell everyone to go help them. I LOVE IT! Tune in for the next chapter as Primis enter the main cell block and see the Warden. *Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN***


	3. Guests of Honor

The path through the catwalk was a long and narrow with metal sheets covering the sides. The team made it through the catwalk with very little resistance, just some lone zombies running towards them and zombie arms reaching out to grab one of the four men, and reached the end to see the main cell block of the prison and what was the recreation yard, but was opened in the middle with a large pool of lava in the large crack.

"What did you say before Dempsey," Takeo said looking at the American, "are you sure that we are not in hell? This does look like 'the real thing'." Dempsey let out a small laugh, shook his head and smiled, "that is probably the only time I have ever heard you crack a joke Tak. Glad a rubbing a bit of my great humor on ya." On the opposite side of the Recreation Yard, a large figure stood on top of some steps, surrounding him were four or five hellhounds, dogs morphed into zombified monsters by being exposed to element 115. The large figure was petting one of these zombified hounds until he looked up at Primis with piercing red, shining brighter than the lighthouse, towards them. The figure stood straight up and was more visible to the four, he wore a shattered police riot uniform with chains and barbed wire lining the forearms, legs, and chest, his chest a light as well as it was shining towards the crew. This, was the Warden of Alcatraz.

" **ALCATRAZ!"** the Warden said in a booming, echoey voice with his dogs snarling at their master's enemies, " **RISE AND GREET OUR 'GUESTS' PROPERLY!"** zombies started to rise from the ground and run out from the prison entrance, Hellhounds ran towards Primis as well, The Warden had a wicked grin in his decaying face before he vanished out of thin air, leaving Primis to fend off the hoard as always. Being the harden veterans the four were with zombies and dogs, the oncoming numbers were no match for the barrel end of Nikolai's MOG 12 shotgun, Richtofen's Mozu revolver, Dempsey's dual Strife pistols and Takeo's Path of Sorrows. The crew made their way through the Recreation Yard and entered the prison itself. Just as when they first entered this world, they stood and stared at the hellish prison block, filled with bodies in bags and hung up, makeshift walls, and writings on the walls written in blood. Richtofen was the first to speak to break the silence.

"Now gentlemen I know you may have some….frustrations with me, this may not be going according to plan, but we will manage, no matter how many things the Warden throws at us."

"Speaking of this Warden German," Nikolai said, "from look of face, you seemed to know who Warden was!"

"I have seen him take many forms, Nikolai," Richtofen said walking through the furthest right of the prison, into a room labeled 'LIBRARY', "many forms to torture the damned and the doom." Richtofen then saw everyone just stare at him in shock, "But we are not those of course, after all we are not trapped. We are just confined in this dimension….against our will" Richtofen then saw the confused and serious glances from his teammates, "Uh, but it's not permanent….." more serious glances, "pinky promise".

"I think it is time to proceed further Edward…" Takeo said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Uh….Ja that is a good idea Takeo," Richtofen said rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "uh this way". Once again, Richtofen led the way with the others following. Nikolai stopped for a moment as he looked to see a piece of paper that was on the wall. It appeared to be a map of the prison with five red circles scattered in different areas of the island with some writing scattered across. Out of nowhere, Nikolai heard a voice echo, it was very faint, but was easy to hear.

" _We all thought the same thing, we saw our bodies right before we climbed back in them_!" echoed throughout the area that Nikolai was in, he began to look around, it maybe was someone who could help them.

"Hello! Who is out there…." Nikolai said running from one end to another, checking behind the prison cells. The same voiced echoed again, " _Lemme explain somethin' to ya right off the bat... Whatever you do, whatever you say,whatever crazy shit you think of to rationalise this crazy shit remember one thing: It won't fuckin' matter!"_ Nikolai looked down and saw where the sound was emitting the loudest. On the ground was a grey, dirty flat cap with some specks of blood on it. 'Strange' Nikolai thought as he inspected the hat, 'why did voice come from silly hat like this?' Nikolai then dropped the hat and clutched his head, immense pain came from nowhere and he looked up...he saw a figure in front of him….it was Dempsey!

"Dempsey! What are you doing here, I saw you go with others" Nikolai reached over to touch him but his hand went through him. Dempsey did not react to Nikolai at all, he simply picked up the hat and inspected it, before he dropped it and walked towards Nikolai and phased through him. Nikolai suddenly felt a surge of energy go through him when Dempsey walked through and walked to where the entrance of the prison was.

"Hey Nik," a voice behind Nikolai, he turned to be confronted by Dempsey again! "Whoa, are you ok Nik, you're lookin like you've seen a ghost" Nikolai was shocked and confused on what was happening, he could not even say a word.

"I-I saw you walk out to there Dempsey…" Nikolai mustered to say pointing to the opposite end, Dempsey gave a confused look at the Russian.

"I'm sure it was nothin'" Dempsey said walking over to Nikolai and wrapped his arm around the bigger man, "it's probably the prison playing fucking tricks on you."

"Uh….yes that may be it comrade," Nikolai said, "let us go with others, da?"

"Alright then, lets go" the two men walked over to meet up with the others, even though Nikolai agreed that it was just to dimension playing tricks….he could not help but feel that that encounter was too real to just be a hallucination and the other voice was someone who Nikolai did not recognize. 'I will get to bottom of this' Nikolai told himself as he and Dempsey reached the others.

 **A/N: oooo what was up with Nikolai hearing Al and the Dempsey ghost? Just have to wait and see what happens down the road as Primis is now in Alcatraz Prison itself.**


	4. Get the power on As always

Dempsey and Nikolai grouped up with Takeo and Richtofen, Takeo sat with his legs criss-crossed looking down to the large lava pit below, katana in hand, Richtofen seemed a bit twitchy as he shifted in place.

"You ok Doc?" Dempsey asked with a small sound of concern for the doctor, "you're lookin' a little pale."

"Yes, yes of course," Richtofen said, snapping back into reality and forced a smile on his face, "it must be the climate of this dimension….ugh…..and the brimstone." Takeo rose up and sheathed his katana and looked at the wall, seeing a familiar wolf drawing.

"It appears that the beast will demand more demons to be pleased."

"Well if there is this hell dog head, then there must be third," Nikolai said.

"Well I say we don the same thing we did with those dragons, we split to teams of two and feed the fuckers till they're full," Dempsey said as he went to stand next to Takeo, "Tak and I will be here, while you two find the other, just like what we did back at the castle." As the teams was ready to depart, the lights in the cell block began to flicker and shut off, and a voice began to boom over.

" **LIGHTS OUT! There is a riot in progress, this prison is on lockdown!"** The Wardens voice echoed the entire island, " **Guards! Apprehend our escapees and hounds!"** in the distance, a familiar lighting bolt and howl came around the four men, " **Fetch me their souls!"**

"Fucking perfect timing" Dempsey said looking at Nikolai and Richtofen, "how the hell do we get that power back on?"

"It was down by docks!" Nikolai yelled over his shotgun blast, "I saw it on map of island, German and I will go down, you and Takeo stay here!" Dempsey and Takeo continued to kill zombies coming towards them to cover Nikolai and Richtofen as they ran down the hall, passing the cell that had the poster hiding the wall they used when they entered this hell.

"This way!" Richtofen yelled towards a flight if stairs going down to an underground passage. Nikolai made great use of his shotgun in the narrow paths blasting zombies back with buckshot; the two went further down to a room with what appeared to be a large elevator and were met with a door.

"Scheisse! It's locked, I can't get it opened!" Richtofen said trying to open the door.

"Stand aside and cover me German!" Nikolai said as he stepped back and charged at the door with all his strength and knocked down the door, Richtofen shot a zombie in the head as a green orb went over the killed zombie, out came a golden item in the shape of an atomic bomb.

"OH DANK GOTT!" Richtofen almost cried tears of joy as he grabbed the nuke and head " **KABOOM!"** all the zombies spontaneously combust into flames and screamed in pain as their heads began to explode. The two men let out a sigh of relief before they continued further down and entered a dark room. Richtofen reached into his pocket and took out Dempsey's lighter to show a large hole in the wall to the right; inside were three power switches with two of the three on.

"Power gone from whole island from on switch not being on. Strange how this happens in all places we go" Nikolai said as he flipped the switch, turning the lights on.

"Alright now that that is done, we should find that last dog head," Richtofen said, "now I think that-" Richtofen stopped dead in his tracks as in front of them a large figure stood staring down at them with bright red eyes; it was The Warden once again! The Warden stared down at the two, baton in hand and scowled at them as he towered over both by a good few inches.  
"Uh, good to see you Herr Warden," Richtofen lightly chuckled as he and Nikolai slowly prepared to make a run for their lives, "good to see you...me und my Russian friend just came to turn on the power und leave. Auf Wiedersehen!" Richtofen made a mad dash to the entrance to the citadel tunnels, but was stopped by, what seemed to be, a red forcefield that had some strange writing in the center. The German looked and saw the large zombie slowly approach the both of them.

" **I specifically ordered 'Lights Out', and you two have disobeyed and turned on the power."** The Warden hissed waving his baton infront of him, " **Disobeying guards, most of all the Warden, is a violation of Alcatraz Prison and will have no toloration when I. AM. IN. CHARGE!"** the Warden swung his baton, nearly hitting both men who dodged at the last second and made a run for the door towards the docks. The Warden let out a roar and made his way towards Nikolai and Richtofen.

" **Running from me will only make it worse when I get you!"** The Warden yelled as he shook the ground the with every step he took.

"What now Richtofen!?" Nikolai yelled, occasionally tuning around to shoot at the Warden, "I hope you have plan to get us out of this!" Richtofen looked over and saw water from the bay slashing along the edge of the docks and a light bulb popped over his head.

"Ja, I do Nikolai, find a place to hide near the water while I take the Warden's interest, " Nikolai looked at Richtofen puzzled on the Germans plan, especially since it was not HIM who was ordered to distract the Warden, but the Russian did as he was told and went to go hide. Richtofen looked around and spotted a white chalk outline of a weapon, upon grabbing it, the weapon manifested as the m1927 in the German's hands.

"AHEM Warden!" Richtofen yelled as the Warden focused his attention to Richtofen, "as Dempsey would say, 'eat some lead meatsack'!" Richtofen began to unload his entire magazine in the Warden's direction. While some bullets did connect to the giant zombie, he seemed to be unfazed by the bullets and sprinted towards Richtofen.

"Scheisse…" Richtofen muttered as he narrowly dodged the Warden's baton yet again and ran to the dock where Nikolai waited behind some crates.

"What now German?"

"When I tell you, us all your strength to push the Warden into the bay." Nikolai nodded and hugged the crates to not be seen; Richtofen ran as far back as he could to the support beams of a watch tower and made it look like he was trapped with no ammo left. The Warden bought the act and let out a sinister chuckle.

" **Hehehe well well well,"** The Warden slowly began to march towards Richtofen, " **someone seems to have forgotten to count their bullets, and it looks like your accomplice isn't here to help bail you out."** The Warden was taken aback as Richtofen snickered at the last comment.

"You are wrong Herr Warden, my friend is here to help me, even you do not think he is here, after all, he may be right next to you." Richtofen made eye contact at Nikolai, who took it as his signal and let out a battle cry as he ran to the Warden and picked him up from the ground and pushed him into the bay. Having all the heavy gear, the Warden struggled to stay afloat and also screamed as though he was in pain.

" **I-I can ne…..never die"** The Warden said as he began to struggle staying above water, " **I'm trapped here….JUST LIKE YOU!"** the last words sent chills down the spines of Nikolai and Richtofen as they saw the Warden come up for the last time.

"Come all you want Warden," Nikolai spat to the bay, "Nikolai will never get tired of killing you."

"Well that is a relief" Richtofen sighed and let out a grunt.

"I don't understand," Nikolai said, "why did Warden scream in pain?"

"That is not really water Nikolai, if we were to go into that, we would cease to exist as that is the boundary of this dimension," Richtofen then let out a small huff of air, "if I am honest with you, I thought you would leave me to the Warden, Russian."

"I thought of it," Nikolai said before he cracked a smile, "but you are still useful for mobile ammo bag for us."

"Just as you are useful pack mule for things we find," Richtofen returned before both men laughed, "we may not see eye-to-eye Nikolai, but I must thank you for trusting me through all this, und believe me, I will not deprive you of the chance to kill your other self." Nikolai looked at the German with mixed emotions, on one hand, he was thankful for Richtofen staying by his side as well as Dempsey and Takeo during battle. On the other hand, he was not on board with Richtofen's plan as they knew WHAT to do but they did not know the end result and Nikolai was not looking forward to coming to terms with having to battle his demons of the past.

"German I must ask," Nikolai began, "is Warden right for what he said, are we forever doomed to repeat same thing over and over, because I have had strange feeling that we have done this before?"

"Ah don't let those foolish words from that Warden get to our mind Nikolai." Richtofen said patting Nikolai's back, "lets go und find that last wolf head, ja?" Nikolai let out a sigh of defeat and nodded his head, "Da, let's get going"

"Das ist gut mein friend," Richtofen said with a smile, "I think I saw something in those tunnels that may help us make a shield." As the two made their way back up to the prison block, Richtofen was thinking to himself on what Nikolai had told him, 'could he be aware of the….nein! None of them know it," Richtofen thought to himself, 'he didn't read the Kronorium did he…...what if he did, what if he knows the I must….I cannot let that happen!'

"Richtofen, what is hold up, I'm positive that other comrades have already fed hell dog!"Richtofen was snapped out of his conversation with himself to see Nikolai already up the stairs to the tunnels directly underneath the prison.

"Uh, on my way!" Richtofen yelled as he jogged to catch up with Nikolai, quickly returning to his thoughts, 'If Nikolai is aware or is beginning to, then I must keep an eye on him, und make sure that he does not tell the others'

 **A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever to release, college finals and family did not give me time to work on this(Rainbow Six Siege and procrastination got in the way as well…..). But after seeing the intro and ending cutscene of Dead of the Night, I have two things in mind: 1. Why was this not in the game as an on disc map! It's a prequel to Voyage and IX for crying out loud and filled in some plot points and 2. I'm really interested in seeing how the Chaos story continues, I find it interesting and will possibly give the writing team some more creative freedom as they will not have to keep 10 YEARS of story in mind, however I do know some people don't like it and I can respect that, all I say is to give it a chance. Apart from that rant, a comment was left that really caught my interest(btw, thank you PHD Flopper, or I guess Perkaholic now lol, and Zombiesguy115 for leaving comments and you two plus Valgreen007 for the follow it means alot to me:D) but I want to say, I'm sorry of my terrible spelling and/or grammar errors get in the way of reading the story, but I thank you for saying it. I'm still new to writing, and I thought this story would be glossed over, but I'm happy if anyone wants to be my beta reader, just leave it in the comments! Ok ok, my rants over for real this time, Thanks for reader and next chapter, we see what Dempsey and Takeo were up to while Nikolai and Richtofen fought the Warden.**


	5. Let's Find a Way Outta Here!

**A/N: Before I start, just want to give a bog shout out and thank you for Zombiesguy115 who beta read this chapter. Thanks again man! Now on with the story.**

"...German and I will go down, you and Takeo stay here!" Nikolai yelled as he and Richtofen left, leaving Dempsey and Takeo alone to deal with the oncoming zombie guards and hellhounds; all the while, the wolf was summoned by the scent of blood and began its feast. Seeing the vast numbers of undead, Takeo sheathed his katana and took his Saug 9mm Smg and took quick and precise bursts to the zombies, making sure to get consecutive headshots.

"Aw come on Takeo, at least give me a chance to catch up with the kills you're getting." Takeo only cracked a small smile as he and Dempsey were slowly being cornered by the wolf, Dempsey threw some zombies in the direction of the wolf as it chomped the zombies the marine was handing over. The two seemed to done for as they closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable…...but nothing happened. Dempsey and Takeo open their eyes to see the zombies clutching their heads and set on fire. One by one, the zombies' heads began to explode sending brain and bone everywhere as a disembodied voice echoed,

"KABOOM!" Dempsey let out a sigh of relief, wiping some of the zombie remains off his jacket. Takeo looked over to see the wolf howl and disappear once again leaving the glowing red drawing on the wall.

"The demon wolf has been pleased once again, now it will demand one more feeding." Takeo said putting his Smg back to its holster.

"Yeah, well let's hope Nikolai and Richtofen get the damn power on quick, this place gives me the creeps more in the dark."

Dempsey and Takeo walked around aimlessly around the cell block in silence from both of them. Dempsey decided that it was time to break the uncomfortable silence between both of them.

"Hey Tak, so how are doing after…..you know….." Takeo stopped as he took a deep breathe in.

"I am akin from recent events revolving on what happened back at the island." Takeo for the first time felt a lump form in his throat as his began to speak barely above a whisper, "all what I had done for my, er the honor of that man…."

"Hey Tak, don't let that get to your head," Dempsey said as he regretted asking such a sensitive question to the samurai,

"Listen Tak, I know what you're going through, what yo- what we had to do. It fucks you up, but we gotta stick through it and get ourselves outta this hell." Takeo remained silent, not only from the events on the island, but also on how Dempsey was showing the more soft side of himself.

"Dempsey, do you ever think that you're family looks down upon you? That they judge you for your actions?"

"My family," Dempsey left out a huff of air,

"I'm Irish brother, judgement is a given….but I do hope that at least someone is looking out for me." Takeo nodded his head as both proceeded towards the cafeteria. In the corner, something caught Dempsey's attention.

"Hey Tak, you see the glowing thing over there?" Dempsey asked as he and Takeo approached carefully, the object in question was a red lightbox with a yellow warning sign emitting a blue aura. Takeo's focus went towards the chalk outline on the wall and upon reaching for it, a scoped DMR manifested and he slung it over his shoulder. Returning attention to the red box, Dempsey carefully reached over for it, only for his glove to have some of the strange blue goo on him,

"Uh, the fuck is this?" Dempsey asked, wiping the goo on the wall next to him.

"Perhaps this is connected to this symbol on the wall," Takeo pointed out the strange drawing very reminiscent like an eye,

"This may be of former spirits who have been tormented by the Warden." Takeo took his backpack off and fished out an empty canteen and filled it with some of the goo.

"Well, let's get moving," Dempsey said, slightly wincing at Takeo putting the goo in a canteen.

"I don't wanna stick around here without the others. I say we go all the way to the top, maybe we can get some fresh air…. or however fresh this air is." As the tow left, the lights began to flicker back on, notifying the two that the power has been restored.

Nikolai and Richtofen had finally returned to the cell block after they restored power and fought against the Warden. Both wearly walked up the final steps of the stairs from exhaustion due to the walk up and the fight.

"F-finally here…" Nikolai said resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Alright, time to go back to find that last head." Richtofen said, looking at an entrance with the sign saying 'Warden's Office'.

"That may be where it is located." Richtofen and Nikolai walked over to the entrance to the office of Primis' grateful host. Further into the office, there was a desk full of papers and candles and a brown chair.

"So this Warden's desk." Nikolai said as he noticed a revolver on the ground. Upon picking it up, he noticed the blood splatter on the other side and some on the chair itself. Once again, Nikolai's head began to hurt and he saw a blurry image of someone sitting in the chair and….

"Nikolai!" Nikolai opened his eyes, seeing Richtofen next to the blown open side of the the building.

"I have found the final wolf, where did you get that revolver?"

"I uh, found it on floor, next to chair.." Nikolai said, still confused what happened. His headache was gone but he still didn't understand what he saw. Both men heard the sound of roars and steps getting closer and closer; the zombies were back.

"Let us get out and feed this last helldog." Nikolai said, placing the revolver on his hip. Zombies swarned from all directions around the two, while Nikolai's shotgun and Richtofen's Thompson were doing quick work of the early numbers, more and more zombies came as there shells and bullets were running dry.

"A Max Ammo would be greatly appreciated right now!" Richtofen yelled to the sky butting zombies with the stock of his empty Smg.

*BANG BANG*

Two loud shots echoed the island and zombie heads began to pop like melons; on the opposite side where the red gondola was located, Takeo was sniping from the rail with his DMR with Dempsey covering him.

"May the spirits guide my bullet through each skull of these tormented souls to free them…" Takeo whispered to himself as he steadied his scope and held his breath as he took precise shots to each zombie head.

"Well, not exactly what I think of a max ammo, but appreciated nonetheless." Richtofen said as he took out his Mozu with the remaining clip and shot into the horde. The wolf let out a howl and returned into the portal and finally all three were fed. The few zombies who were still lingering around were finished off by Takeo, who after killing the last zombie, slung his DMR and had a small smile seeing his work in front of him.

"Thank you for your sniper support comrade!" Nikolai yelled to Takeo.

"You two stay right there, Tak and I will regroup there!" Dempsey yelled putting one of his Strife pistols in his holster.

Dempsey and Takeo walked over to the Warden's office and made a quick stop to the green glowing perk machine that was located at the end of the office, Speed Cola. While they both knew what the perk was, it seemed different as it would occasionally flicker from the green to a black and white; the jingle, rather than being the salsa style jam, was now a wispy air and disoriented high pitched bells in the theme of the catchy tone.

"Even the perk machines have been corrupted from this dimension," Takeo said as he cautiously took a bottle of the perk. Dempsey followed and took a sip of the perk.

"You know it's not that bad…..ugh, nevermind, its flat as hell and has a shit aftertaste!" Dempsey said throwing the perk bottle on the floor. Takeo drank his and only winced at the taste and went to regroup with Richtofen and Nikolai with a bottle for each of them. The Marine and the Samurai walked outside to see Richtofen and Nikolai were next to a two-story building that was left in rather perfect condition

"Ah, Danke for the cover Takeo," Richtofen said grinning ear to ear, "You are quite the marksman."

"What else is new doc?" Dempsey said, handing over the two green bottles over to the German and the Russian, "Here, drink up boys." Richtofen and Nikolai chugged down the bottles; Nikolai slightly cringed at the taste while Richtofen smiled.

"Thisdrinkismyfavorite, Icannotexpressitsenvigoratingtasteandexceptionalfinish!" Richtofen said so fast it was almost hard to understand.

"Heh, they don't call it Speed Cola for nothing." Dempsey joked with the four chuckling, "So what happened to you two down at the docks?"

"Well after we turned on the power, our gracious host was unhappy with that so he tried to kill us, so Nikolai and I threw him into the water and he drowned." Richtofen said. Both Dempsey and Takeo were taken aback from that story, with Dempsey then focusing his attention on the weapon on Nikolai's hip. "Hey Nik, where'd you get that gun?"Nikolai unholstered the revolver and before he opened his mouth he froze, and out of just reaction, he chucked the revolver into the lava pool. Everyone looked at the Russian in confusion for throwing the revolver into the lava.

"Uh….why the fuck did you do that for?" Dempsey said.

"I'm not quite sure, it was empty anyway" Nikolai said, "Well all three helldogs have been fed, da?"

"The demon wolves have been fed, the only question now is where we would obtain our reward." Takeo calmly stated.

"That is what Nikolai and I were looking at this building for Takeo." Richtofen said turing the crews attention to it, "If I remember correctly, this should be the Warden's personal quarters, so there must be something inside to aid us on leaving this place.

"Well what are we waiting for," Dempsey said, walking over to the entrance, "Let's go in and see what shit the Warden has."

Primis walked into the Warden's home; it was a rather quaint home, left most untouched from the hell landscape….except for the giant metal trapdoor at the far end of the entrance, the home was decorated in a old cream colored wallpaper with little red flowers and picture and mirrors scattered around as well as a lot of furniture in good condition.

"I expected a more demonic look for this Warden," Takeo said looking around the home, "I will admit, he does know how to decorated his home."

"Eh not my taste personally, but something feels off about it." Dempsey said while walking up the stairs to see a chalk outline on the wall for a bulky weapon.

"Tempting….but I hold out for anything better," Dempsey thought as he leaned back to the wall only for the said wall to give way to the Marine and having him scream "SHIT!" as he fell into a secret room.

"Dempsey are you alright!" Richtofen yelled over to the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine, been through worse." Dempsey said getting up and seeing the room, "Uh hey guys, you might wanna come up here and see this." The other three climbed up the stairs and saw the hole in the wall and saw the room. This was more of what Primis had in mind for their host, this room was full of shelves full of books, tables with candles, bottles and a skull with a brain inside and finally something was under a bloody white cloth.

"It appears that our captor has been meddling in dark forces." Takeo hissed in disgust, looking around the room. Everyone was bewildered; examining the room, something catching Dempsey's eye, a four barreled shotgun with a wooden stock and chains across it,

"Oh hell yeah, call dibs on the shotty!" Dempsey yelled almost jumping with joy like a kid in a candy store, or in this case, a Marine in a gun store. Richtofen was more curious for what was under the cloth and upon pulling it, a strong gust of wind came and blew towards the house, knocking the wall, Primis and some bottles on the tables away, before it sucked some debris and revealed the lighthouse had been destroyed and what was under the cloth; a corpse of a man who had his abdominal area open sitting in an electric chair.

"What in Lenin's name?" Nikolai said in shock, "This was not hellpig, this was man. Man who killed himself."

"Is it possible that this was the Warden." Takeo stated, "Did he sacrifice himself in order to further the dark forces' personal agenda?"

"Hey, you guys see this?" Dempsey said pointing out a small glowing red ball, "Think this does something?"

Nikolai suddenly had a lightbulb in his head,

"Yes comrades! I know where we can use this. We will need the Kronorium as well!"

"How are you sure of this Nikolai?" Richtofen asked, skeptical of the Russian's plan.

"I- I have been feeling strong case of repeating events. This I am certain means something." Nikolai said.

"Well, we got nothing to lose, lead the way Nikolai." Dempsey said, not sure what is going on with the Russian. Everyone made their way to get the Kronorium. Richtofen followed behind, pale as a ghost. His fears were correct, Nikolai remembers everything.

 **A/N: Now I want to take the time and say why it took me so long to upload this chapter, to make the long story short, I did not have any motivation because right now zombies has been a mixed bag. I do not just mean the game, the growing toxicity in the zombies community has just really been pushing me away. I mean don't get me wrong, I LOVE treyarch zombies, I grew up with these characters who have been very close to me since Black ops 1 on the Wii(yes the wii, fight me) and to see the hate that zombies has been getting and the youtubers who have been leaving from people demanding for zombies then getting mad for the videos is just awful. The one that pissed me off the most was when JCBackfire's family got SWATTED, whoever did can go fuck themselves. Now with all this in mind, I will still finish what I started and see what happens after this is done. Thank you and leave a review and any criticism.**


	6. Come back with that Kronorium!

**A/N: before we begin, have to give a shout out to Zombiesguy115 for Beta-Reading and to answer something that someone left. Chriswill02, first off thanks for the liking the story appreciate it :), and second I know that Dempsey is American(Kinda obvious) but in Blood when you ride the gondola, he and Takeo have a conversation similar to the one I wrote where Dempsey says he is Irish(aka from Irish decent); no worries though, now on with that story.**

A zombie was standing aimlessly in the Recreation Yard when the sound of footsteps began to sound louder and louder catching its attention. Upon turning to see the source, a quick slash sounded off as the zombie stood there, only for the top half to fall off. Primis were running over to Richtofen's lab from the Warden's Office; Takeo taking the lead sprinting with his katana out. Their current objective was to retrieve the Kronorium for whatever purpose it would be necessary. At the entrance of the building that kept the lab hidden, the four began to make their way down.

"Hey doc, you have any idea what Nik was going on about with him saying he has a feeling of seeing this shit before?" Dempsey asked to Richtofen.

"Not in the slightest," Richtofen was lying of course, "but I am sure that he is just remembering all the other tasks that we did back in the other locations."

Once the temperature began to drop and the pods that held the four unknown individuals, they knew they have arrived to Richtofen's secret lab.

"All right Nik, we're here," Dempsey said to the Russian, "now where's that Krono... Kronic *sigh* Evil Book Thing."

"Kronorium," Nikolai said rolling his eyes, "It must be by where Richtofen threw book at other Richtofen." The four made their way to the far corner of the lab where the portal that the other Richtofen used to leave appeared, and on the floor, the familiar book was located.

"Ah there it is," Richtofen said going over to grab the book, "finally something is easy for once in our-" and just before Richtofen could finish his sentence a bright blue bird came flying in and snatched up the Kronorium.

"Of course that happened," Dempsey scoffed, "someone grab that fucking bird now!" the four began to run for the ghostly bird who began to flap its wings faster to avoid the four, eventually flying out of the building over the water.

"Kuso…" Takeo muttered, "once again, the island teases us with escape…"

"Now what the hell do we do? Dempsey said.

"I have an idea, I have some schematics for a shield that could aid us to find this pesky little bird, they should be in my lab somewhere." Richtofen said running down to the workbench in the center and grabbing the blueprints to two items: one for a shield and the other for a station to upgrade a weapon.

"Ok, I have the blueprints for the shield and something else to aid us," Richtofen looked to see everyone standing still, not moving a muscle. "What are you all frozen in place for," Richtofen looked to see what the others were watching to go stiff as well; in front of them was the Warden taking slow, long breaths scowling at the four. Dempsey was the first one to come to of the four, "I thought you and Nikolai killed this guy."

" **Oh they certainly have,"** The Warden said in his booming voice, " **but I can** _**NEVER DIE!"**_

"We will put that to the test Warden" Takeo spat, placing his hand over the handle of his katana; this statement cause the Warden to laugh.

" **Oh you four will try; much like the previous four did, but I will make sure that you do not escape."** The Warden began to make slow, threatening pace back and forth the exit of the building

"Got any bright ideas Richtofen?" Dempsey asked, upon hearing this name the Warden's eyes widen.

" **RICHTOFEN! Oh everything is falling into place, just like** _ **he**_ **said,"** The Warden began to back away before he turned to face the four, specifically at Richtofen, " **The clock is ticking Edward….your fate is waiting for you."** Richtofen went ghost pale know what the Warden was referring to and audibly gulped.

"BANZAI!" Takeo let out a battle cry as he ran to the Warden. The Warden came for a swing, but Takeo dodged it and grabbed his arm and twisted it; the sound of bone crunching and muscles being pulled caused the others to cringe while the Warden let out a cry of pain. Takeo grabbed the Warden's baton and hit the back of his knees to knock the Warden down, then Takeo unleashed a fury of other boton swings to the face, knocking his helmet off.

"Die like the rat you are demon warden," Takeo hissed as he decapitated the Warden in one swift strike of his katana. Dempsey, Nikolai and Richtofen were still in shock as they still had their mouths wide open; Dempsey once again being the one to speak first.

"Jesus Tak…." Takeo took the time to process his actions as he wiped the blood off his katana and sheathed it.

"My apologies…I let the Warden's hollow threats get to me."

"It is alright comrade," Nikolai spoke patting Takeo in the back; perhaps the Russian does not know his full strength as Takeo stumbled a bit forward from Nikolai's hand, "Do not believe what that giant hell-pig says."

"So you got those plans for the shield doc?" Dempsey asked to Richtofen who took out the blueprint that showed an outline of a rectangular door with rows of sharp edges.

"Ok according the the schematics," Richtofen began while reading the blueprint, "we will need a door, the Warden's key and some spiritual essence."

"Well we have door," Nikolai said holding the piece that he and Richtofen retrieve when making their way back to the cell block.

"We got the key as well," Dempsey said as he scavenged it from the Warden's corpse.

"And I possess the essence of the former spirits," Takeo said holding up the canteen that he filled the ghostly goo. Richtofen grabbed the three parts, as well as some barbed wire from the Warden's body, and made his way down to the New Industries building to the crafting table that was located there. Richtofen made quick work assembling the parts together, along with some barbed wire, he used broken pieces of sheet metal to act as the shields offense; Richtofen then placed a thin piece of glass over the door and began to pour the essence out of Takeo's canteen evenly over.

"Just one more thing," Richtofen muttered out loud as he made a small etching on the shield of the eye symbol that has been around the prison and filled it with essence as well, "und it is done."

"Gotta hand it to you doc, you sure can make a hell of a shield" Dempsey said as he slung one on his back. Everyone grabbed their own shield and Takeo placed the Warden's Key into the keyhole and twisted it; the shield began to glow bright blue.

"Many secrets we will find through the spirit realm," Takeo said as he took the key out; making the shield no longer glow.

"Now that we have shield, we can find bird; so let us go comrades." Nikolai said making his way towards the catwalk to return to the cell block.

"So any idea what the key does?" Dempsey asked inspecting it, "and before any of you guys make a smart ass remark, I know it can open doors."

"With the Warden's key, we will be able to absorb the souls of the undead." Richtofen said as he twirled the key holder around his index finger. Nikolai walked ahead of the other three as he had his shield out in search for the bird who stole the kronorium.

"Come here little winged thief," Nikolai taunted as he looked around, "you have evil book that Nikolai needs."

" _I can't let you guys have this, you'll only make things worse then they already are for us!"_ a voice echoed in Nikolai's head causing his to freeze in place; from the sound of it, it was an american accent with a very raspy voice.

"Di-did winged thief just talk to Nikolai…." Nikolai said to himself.

" _Oh great Nikolai, Nikolai; couldn't get that outta my head before, now I'm talkin with someone named Nikolai."_ the voice said.

"Nikolai, there you are," Richtofen said as the others approached the Russian, "Who were you talking to?"

"I think I was talking to bird who stole Kronorium, he said that he does not trust us." Upon hearing this, all three men began to burst out in laughter from the absurd claim that Nikolai made.

"Funny, I was not aware that you were fluent in seagull Nikolai." Richtofen said in between his laughs; the laughs would be cut short from the sound of many footsteps approaching them and the screams of the undead.

"Shit, this is going be tight to try and get out of." Dempsey said as he pointed the shotgun that he got from the warden's house; the recoil was less than what Dempsey was anticipating, but the group of about ten zombies were blown back with body parts scattering the lower half of the catwalk. "Haha, Holy shit! I love this gun!" Dempsey shouted as he loaded in another shot; Richtofen and Nikolai were busy using the Warden's key to extract the souls of some of the undead, who began to float in midair as the blue beam of light connected to them and ripped their souls out rather violently.

"Key blast is ready for launch! I'd recommend everyone step away from the blast radius" Richtofen yelled as he inserted the glowing blue key into the shield's keyhole and fired off a powerful thrust of soul energy to the undead, similar to the Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet back at the castle. Once the path had cleared out, the four made their way back to the cell block with very little resistance.

Primis had decided to take the left path and into the cafeteria searching for the bird that could be hiding anywhere on the island; the four soon found themselves in the infirmary, or at least that was the official name of the place, it was four rooms and a hallway with the rooms filled with blood, hanging corpses and a bathtub that was filled to the brim in crimson red blood.

"Honestly calling this place an infirmary is an insult to us doctors." Richtofen scoffed as he looked around in shield vision from the bird.

"This is no longer a place for healing, I am very weary of what is to come further in this part of the prison." Takeo said with his Saug smg in hand; Richtofen heard the faint sound of a familiar cry, one of a bird.

"Aha, the pesky little seagull is nearby, I can hear its cry." Richtofen said as he moved into a large room with nothing in, except for a locked case with a bottle of green liquid inside. Dempsey went ahead and unlocked the cabinet and retrieved the green substance; dropping some one the floor and the four saw as it disintegrated through.

"Oooookkkkaaayyyy, make sure that this shit is sealed up tight." Dempsey said as he twisted the cap on the bottle. The seagull's cry were beginning to get louder and louder as Primis went up the stairs and to the roof; with a large writing in blood on sheet metal read 'NO ONE ESCAPES ALIVE' in very crude handwriting.

"'No one escapes alive', we will see about that sign," Nikolai spat as he entered shield vision and found the seagull above a voltmeter, "there you are, stay still for Nikolai" Nikolai shot an energy blast to the bird who let out a cry and flew away; the voltmeter it was on activated to full power and two ghosts emerged.

"Whoa uh, shit." Dempsey said taken aback from the ghost, "guess your spirit talk wasn't so bullshit after all Tak."

"Uh...I sort of appreciate that Tank." Takeo said, unsure to be offended or not; the two ghosts shot a beam and manifested a baby blue machine with a large sign that read 'Pack a Punch' in multi color diamonds and had a symbol of a deflated Raygun and a completely new Raygun.

"Oh yeah baby, come to papa," Dempsey yelled as he put in his two strife pistols, however rather then the catchy jingle for Pack a Punch, it was on a much lower octave and distorted music.

 _Punch your fists into the air and raise a rebel yell!_

 _*_ Long pause*

 _There's lotsa baduns out there,_

 _YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS HELL!_

The pack a punch machine then let out the two strife pistols and Dempsey cautiously picked up the Z-Harmony and the Z-Disparity, "ok, that's going to be in my nightmares" everyone silently agreed as they entered different weapons into the machine; Nikolai put his MOG 12 and got the OMG Right Hook now with dragon's breath shells, Richtofen placed his Mozu and got the Belle of the Ball with a compact scope and Skull Splitter attachment and Takeo put his Saug 9mm and got akimbo smgs called Tokyo and Rose V2.

"So the little fucker is gone, great, he could be anywhere on this damn island!" Dempsey said as the four made their way down the stairs from the roof. In the corner, a red perk machine roughly the height of the Quick Revive machine and the shape of a barrel in an all red color with a bright blue streak slashed across the machine with the words 'Ethereal Razor Rum'.

"I was not aware that a maximum correctional hell dimension would have alcohol," Richtofen said as he grabbed a bottle of the bright glowing blue concoction.

"Eh not the worst thing," Dempsey said as he drank his, "still prefer me some Kentucky Bourbon though."

"Come now comrades," Nikolai said throwing the bottle to the floor, "there is bird to be found." everyone nodded and moved out of the infirmary and into the main cell block; while Dempsey and Takeo looked through their shield, Nikolai and Richtofen walked with the the OMG Right Hook and the Belle of the Ball in their respective hands for any undead trying to surprise attack them.

" _Look, Nikolai was it?"_ the voice from before began in Nikolai's head, " _what you four are doing…..trust me, it ain't going to help you get out."_

"Why are you so sure bird?" Nikolai muttered.

" _Because I've tried to escape this shithole already-Me, Sal, Billy, Finn- we tried and failed for who knows how long; you four have already."_

"What do you mean from that _rat."_ Nikolai hissed, still making sure no one heard him.

" _I-I can't…..HE'S listening, look all you need to know is whatever feeling you have of repeating events, means more than you think."_

"What would that mean?" Nikolai waited for a response….nothing, "Hello? Winged Thief?"

"I have found the spirit bird!" Takeo said as he and Dempsey readied their Key Blast.

"On my go Tak," Dempsey said, "three…..two…...one…. NOW!" both men fired their blast to the bird as it frantically flapped away as Richtofen ran and dove to grab the Kronorium before the bird could get away.

"Ugh finally after all this hard work, we finally have the Kronorium." Richtofen dusted himself off and held the book up for the others to see.

"So what now?" Dempsey said looking at Nikolai, "Gettin' this was your idea."

"We must go back to the warden's secret room," Nikolai said as the fuzzy memory of what to do came to him.

"Alright then, let's get moving then." the other three made their way back to the Warden's House; Nikolai followed behind still wondering what the voice meant.

"'Whatever feeling you have on repeating events, mean more than you think.' what did voice mean by that….and how did Nikolai know to go to Warden's home?"Nikolai shook the thought away, "ah must join other comrades and worry of this later Nikolai." With that Nikolai jogged to join the other four as they made way to the Warden's House, Kronorium in hand.

 **A/N: Another chapter down, URA! Primis now have the Kronorium and will now start the main quest of the map. With that in mind, that means there will be roughly 3 to 4 chapters left. hope y'all have a amazing day and are having fun with Ancient Evil(still gotta wait about 5 more days for it to come out on Xbox :'v) and leave a comment and all that jazz!**


	7. Pieces to the Puzzle Pt 1

**A/N: Before we get started, let me just say that I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out as I had little motivation and finals coming up so I did not have much time to work on the story. Anyway on with the newest chapter. Oh and thanks to Zombiesguy115 as always!**

Primis walked into the Warden's secret room where they had previously found his corpse on the electric chair. Richtofen held the Kronorium close to himself making sure not to lose the book once again.

"So what do we do now Nik, we got the damn book, and I still got that red ball when we were here earlier." Dempsey said holding the small orb in hand.

"Ja what do we now Russian?" Richtofen said as he felt the Kronorium shake in his hands, "What in the….what is the Kronorium doing!?" The magic book flung itself away from Richtofen and went towards the Warden's body; the book rested on his lap and open ribcage and began to flip through its pages by itself.

"From what pit of hell did you get this book from Richtofen?" Takeo hissed as the book stopped at a set of pages that were empty.

"What! Pages are empty, German, what is meaning of this!" Nikolai growled.

"What do you mean by that Nikolai," Richtofen barked back, "The Kronorium should be showing-erm…..something. Perhaps this ridiculous plan of yours is leading us nowhere."

"Do not test me _German_. I know that you will not admit it, but I can stay silent no longer; you do not have a plan for us to get out of here! For once in your life, you do not have plan!" Richtofen stayed silent and took a small step back and tilted his head down; Dempsey and Takeo looked each other with worry in their eyes. "What did you mean when you said something about our blood? Warden seemed interested in you; perhaps we can make side deal with him for your blood."

"Alright that's enough Nikolai," Dempsey said finally stepping in, "do not even begin to think on turning on your own team. So that better be the last time I hear you say that." The three men stayed in a dead stare off while Takeo inspected the empty pages. 'Perhaps the spirits hid the message,' Takeo thought to himself and reached for his shield and enter shield vision; upon entering it, the numbers '7 1 8'.

"I have found the secrets that were hidden in the pages," Takeo said to get the others attention, "They are a set of numbers."

"Well what the hell do we do with them then."Dempsey said not taking his eyes off Nikolai and Richtofen.

"There is one place that I believe I saw that had a number pad down through the tunnels that Nikolai and I had gone through."

"Alright then, let's get to it," Dempsey said grabbing his Z- Harmony and Z-Disparity and turned to Nikolai and Richtofen, "I don't know what the fuck is happening between you two right now, but this is not the time or place for this shit." Both men stayed glaring at one another; Richtofen was the first to break contact.

"Very well, let's go on with this then."

"Da, let's go." The three of them went out of the Warden's house to group up with Takeo and make their way to the number station down near the docks. Richtofen lead ahead to show Dempsey and Takeo the entrance to the Citadel Tunnels.

"Great, why don't we go on a little journey under Hellcatraz," Dempsey quipped as the four walked down the stairs into the cramped rooms that were dimly lit up by a few candles in each room.

"Was that glowy light there before Richtofen?" Nikolai asked pointing towards the end of the hall where a room stood out from the bright red light around the dim background.

"Nien. I do not think it was, let us investigate with caution." Richtofen said with everyone raising up their upgraded weapons. The room was actually a hole in the wall with a some rusted sheet metal above with three glowing wolf heads. Inside was a red glowing tomahawk.

"This must be the reward from the demon wolves." Takeo said as he reached in to grab and inspect the tomahawk, with all his force, Takeo chucked it across the room, only for it to come back into his hands.

"Magic throwing axe, say hello to angry Russian!" Nikolai said grabbing one as well.

" _Yeah that thing will definitely be useful,_ " The seagull stated to Nikolai, " _Me and the boys when we were here called it the Hell's Retriever._ "

"Hell's Retriever?"

"Hey great name for this thing Nik," Dempsey said as he threw it for ti to come back to his hands, "this'll make chopping heads too easy."

"Well we must go and investigate the number pad down stairs, ja?" Richtofen said grabbing the retriever and making his way down to the spiral path. Down at the bottom, the number pad was locked off by a large glowing lock; thanks to the Warden's Key, the lock was open and the pad was accessible.

"It appears that the machine requires power." Takeo stated, "anyone have the key blast necessary?"

"Nikolai has, stand back comrades." upon shooting the spectral power, a set of three numbers appeared. Richtofen walked up and set the numbers from the kronorium; as he finished, the numbers disappeared and a faint sound began.

"You guys here that too right," Dempsey said looking back up from where they came, "sounds like its coming from up there." the four made their way back up as the noise became louder and louder. "Sounds like it's coming from the other side of this door." When Dempsey opened the door, a strong foul stench came from that room having the four turn.

"*cough* I think *cough cough* the spores on the island smelled better." Takeo groaned. Once the smell had managed to be aired out, it did not take long to find the sources of the smell. All aligned in rows, hanging bodies dangled from chain hooks in a white blood cloth. The floor was stained in both old and fresh blood that was still dripping from the bodies.

"Oh cyka," Nikolai said just above a whisper as the four entered the prison showers, "Just what hell did you drag us into Richtofen!"

"How many times must I say, this is not what the plan was. Or are you really that stupid Nikolai!?"

"I am not as stupid as you may believe German, how are we not to expect that this will be where we end up after we have given up our souls for you fucking plan!"

"I assure you Nikolai, this is not how the plan is to end. My plan and my way is the only way."

"Look at where your plan has led us Richtofen! Trapped and forced to fight for our lives!"

*Bang*

The shot echoed in the room and the shot whizzed by both Nikolai and Richtofen, looking for the source, the smoking end of Takeo's dmr was visible. Takeo looked out of his scope and slung his rifle back.

"That is enough from the both of you. Your bickering will solve nothing and will ensure that our alliance will be tested." Silence was between both nikolai and Richtofen once again. Dempsey went to investigate the source of the sound and pinpointed it to the far right corner. 'Strange, nothings here,' Dempsey thought to himself before he a light bulb came, 'the shield probably will show something' once he inserted the key into the shield, a light blue apparition with a prison uniform holding a glowing red banjo in its hands.

"Hey, we got a ghost here with a banjo!"

"I have a key blast ready," Takeo said and blasted the direction that Dempsey had pointed out. The ghost became visible to everyone and was stuming a small toon on the banjo; after a short while, the ghost held out the banjo in front of him.

"Uh, think he wants us to play the banjo."

"Here, give that blasted instrument to me," Richtofen said as he grabbed the banjo, "I'll show him how to play an instrument." Richtofen bagan to strum his fingers through the stings, but no sound came out. Richtofen tried again and….nothing; looking down, everyone noticed that the strings were not visible. The banjo began to disappear and the sound of the undead prisoners began once again, on the different parts of the ground, blue circles began to appear.

"Great more bastards coming our way. Hey Doc, any clue what we gotta do!"

"Not at the moment!" Richtofen yelled blasting heads off oncoming zombies with the Belle of the Ball.

"Back away from me hellpig!" Nikolai shouted as he reached for his knife; as he went to knife, a glowing aura embedded with the knife and formed a longer blade that sliced the head off a zombie and cut the arm of another, "What in- wait perhaps glowing soda- we have stronger knife!"

"That is useful information Nikolai!" Takeo unsheathed his Katana and the Ethereal Razor had an affect on it as well, doubling the size of his family heirloom, "may my ancestors aid my blade through every slice!" Takeo slashed a zombie within the circle and a orb rose out and went to the banjo, making the strings visible.

"Everyone, keep killing in the circle! It is manifesting the strings!"

"You got it Doc," Dempsey grabbed his Hell's Retriever and readied to throw it, "Hey tomahawk-what does the demon voice say, oh right- 'Fetch Me their souls!'" Dempsey threw the retriever and it magically moved to each zombie and chopped the heads off. One zombie left a glowing blue drop with bullets pointing in one direction; the retriever picked it up before it returned to Dempsey.

" **DEATH MACHINE!"**

"Oh, they're going to need so many mops to clean up the mess I'm about to make." Dempsey started spinning up the minigun as more zombies filed in only to be cut down and have their souls go to the banjo. The banjo's strings finally emerged and were now playable, the ghost then reached its hands out.

"Looks like our friend wants his instrument back. I expect a better performance."

"Return it to the spirit Richtofen! We will cover you!" Richtofen nodded and started to make his way over to the ghost and it bagan to play the small toon that sounded much better than before.

"Now that's what I call a catchy toon Herr ghost!" Richtofen cheered on blasting a zombie point blank with his upgraded revolver. The ghost finished the small toon before he vanished and left a drop of an ammo box and another red dot, "Finally! My prayers have been answered-all be it very late."

" **MAX AMMO!"**

"Just in time." Dempsey said as the minigun ran out of bullets so he chucked it to a group of zombies and took out his upgraded dual-pistols. The Z-Harmony had a reflex sight, fired in full auto now and had an extended magazine; the Z-Disparity had the normal mag and was semi-auto with the added benefit of the shots being explosive and having a large blade at the end. As things began to dial back, the four made their way back up into the cell block near the cafeteria. Richtofen reached into his pocket and showed the others the red orb that the banjo player had left in his spot. Dempsey grabbed the orb and placed it with the other that they had collected before turning to Nikolai.

"Right so now we have the two of these orbs, what is the next step in this plan Nik?"

"Perhaps Kronorium will give more numbers to give task." Nikolai looked over to Richtofen and Takeo, "You two go on ahead, I want to discuss something with Dempsey." The two other members reluctantly nodded their heads and moved to the Warden's house, "Dempsey, we are comrades da? If something were to happen to Richtofen, comrades can depend on each other."

"Nikolai, you ain't suggesting on turning on your own teammate." Nikolai stayed silent, "Look Nik; turning on your team, that's bad-fucking-karma, so you better stow it with that."

"Dempsey, you and I both know that Richtofen is leading us down a dark path with no end; you and I, we could take command and-"

"Unless you got a way out of this hell, that German is our only ticket to make it out. Jesus what the fuck has gotten into you." Dempsey took a deep breathe in, "Look, I'm going to group of with Tak and Richtofen, get your shit together and come join us." Dempsey made his way up the stairs as Nikolai stood alone.

" _Christ, trouble with you friends?"_ the seagull started.

"I do not need to hear from you rat."

" _Everyone has always looked at me the same way. A weasel, a rat, but I took it; I survived."_

"Heh, everyone sees Nikolai as fool. That all Nikolai is good for is killing hellpigs and carrying all junk that German needs for his plan."

" _These always something that eats a man. Me, I've been rejected, ignored all my life. Everyone always wanted me for what I could do, not for who I was. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide, but in the end, I got out. What is eating you Nikolai?"_ Nikolai stayed silent for a while, until he opened his mouth.

"All my time fighting alongside comrades, I have tried to run from my past. Move on from it, I swear and curse to hide from pain." Nikolai felt a lump in his throat, "I used to make my wife laugh, she always told me that is what she loved me for and that I needed to try to smile and laugh more."

" _What happened to her?"_

Nikolai stayed silent.

" _What happened to her Nikolai?"_

"The sirens blared, planes flew high, when I had known what was going on, the bombs have fallen. She was….taken from me."

" _Jesus, that's rough. Well don't blame yourself for it, there was nothing that you could do Nikolai. It may be hard going through something like that, but think of the good you had with her and try to move on from this and not look back. The past is in the past, and you need to move on for your future."_

"Perhaps…"

" _Maybe I was wrong about you Nikolai. You may find a way outta here-not just for you four- you may be the shining hope that all of us have been waiting for. With that, you gotta stop the fighting; this-this island, it breaks you, makes you go to your survival instincts and lose trust with others."_

"You are saying fight between Nikolai and German... hell dimension is causing it?

" _Yeah. Well the island might be fueling it even more."_

Richtofen and Takeo were walking down Michigan Ave. on their way to the Kronorium in silence with weapons ready in case an zombie were to surprise them. Takeo decided it was time to break the silence and opened his mouth.

"Richtofen I must ask. Do you feel any sympathy for your other self, or did it end when you pulled the trigger?"

"That Richtofen was evil Takeo; what he had just done to Maxis and Samantha-to the entire universe- he could not be allowed to live. As for sympathy, I had none for him."

"Another question I have Edward, why did you lie about having the emperor's message?"

"Believe me Takeo, I would have told you the truth when we had reunited back at the Giant facility, but I know that you would not have believed me. You would have had to see what would happen." Takeo stayed silent, he knew what the German said was true, if he were told that the emperor would betray him. Make him into that abomination under the bunker; he would not think it to be true.

"Richtofen I must confess, back on the island, I had a vision from the spores."

"Oh? What was it?"

"In front of me lay the motionless bodies of you, Dempsey and Nikolai. I was alone before the vines had enveloped over me."

Just as Richtofen was about to respond, footsteps caught the attention of both of them and turned to face the source which turned out to be Dempsey coming up to both men.

"Ah Dempsey, what did Nikolai want to discuss with you about?"

"It was nothing serious," Dempsey lied, "just the usual about him doubting your plan and what not."

"*Sigh* I do not blame him, but he will soon come to realize that this is the only way; however we have more pressing matter at hand to see what the Kronorium tells us." As Richtofen took the lead, Dempsey grabbed Takeo by the should and silently motioned him that they needed to talk.

"Something of concern you wish to discuss Dempsey?"

"Yeah you could say that Tak. Nikolai talked to me about cutting Richtofen out of the picture and he and I taking charge."

"Kuso, this is truly our darkest time."

"Fuckin' right it is, look we got to make sure that we stick together and not turn on one another. I'll focus on Nikolai and you focus on Richtofen." Takeo nodded his head and the two moved up to join with Richtofen.


	8. Pieces to the Puzzle Pt 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am not dead, do not worry. I lost a bit of motivation because it was that time of the zombies season that I call the 'mid-season drought' that always happens in between dlc 2 and dlc 3. Anyway with the build up for Alpha Omega, I was hyped that I began to finish this off and originally wanted this done before dlc 3 came out but...oh well. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen entered the secret room in the Warden's home where the Kronorium was flipping it's pages like before. Taking a closer step to the mystical book, the pages stopped moving and set in a different page with the hidden code being '8 5 2'.

"Alright, its eight, five and two, let's go and put them on the number pad." Dempsey said taking a headstart out of the secret room.

"Well he seems eager," Richtofen quipped, "even more then when I said that this machine that was locked in the office would help upgrade that special gun of his."

"Yes, I think that we are all eager to be free from this place Richtofen." Takeo said with as little emotion in his tone and face.

"Stop looking so damn morose Takeo! This place was not built to be your personal hell."

"Was it not? Fate wielded it into creation and we find ourselves trapped here."

"Let's hurry it up guys, want to get this shit over with!" Dempsey yelled with the others following in silence.

* * *

Nikolai, made his way up a flight of stairs to enter Michigan Ave. to reunite with the rest of Primis.

"Winged Thief I must ask, you said that you and others were trapped in hell dimension like Nikolai and comrades, da?"

 _"Yeah you could say that. Look Nik, I can't really talk about it cause old Butus is always on high alert."_

"Brutus?"

 _"Yeah ya know, the big guy with the riot gear on. Think you guys been callin' him the Warden. At the moment he is not watching cause he was recently killed," the bird let out a small huff of air, "your friend with the sword really fucked him up if it's taking him this long."_

"Then why not talk of it if he is dead?"

 _"Cause some of the others here will rat me out. All the undead you've been fightin' are scared of him and obey his command. You ever try to disobey him, the bastard will send his undead mutts; those little shits came from nowhere and they've been his muscle since."_ Nikolai took all this information in and nodded his head and entered to see Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen looking at the far end of the hall looking at the corner of the wall through spectral vision; most likely finding another portal.

"Ah there you are Nikolai," Richtofen said, "nice of you to finally join us."

"Now that we are all here, let's get on with this." Dempsey said and blasted the portal to hear the sound of cells being clanked and the sound of cheers echoed the cell blocked. Primis turned to see hundreds of ghosts in every cell cheering on a group of three ghosts begin to walk out their cell and make their way to the cafeteria.

"What do these spirits plan to do?" Takeo pondered, "and what are we to do?" everyone's train of thought was cut short by the sound of a seagull crying out; everyone could tell that it was a cry of distress.

 _"What the-what the hell did you guys do!?"_

"What do you mean bird?" Nikolai asked out loud getting the attention of others.

 _"You and your friends have to hurry, those guys you saw are coming to kill me!"_ Seeing Nikolai's eyes widen, Dempsey went over and got the Russians attention, "Hey Nik; I don't know nor give a shit how you can talk to that flying rat, but what did it say?"

"Ghosts we saw want to kill bird, we must stop them from doing so."

"How are we sure we can trust this bird?" Richtofen interjected, "After all, he did snatch the Kronorium from us."

"The doctor does bring up a fair point Nikolai." Takeo added

"Look it is fine if not trusting bird, then I ask that you trust me Richtofen for sake of us all." Richtofen crossed his arms over his chest and looked down thinking of Nikolai's plan. After what felt like an eternity Richtofen looked at Nikolai with a small smile on his face, "Very well Nikolai, we will do this your way," Richtofen's face then drained of any emotion and had a stern expression, "BUT, after this, we do this MY way."

"Very well German." Nikolai extended his hand to Richtofen, who took it and gave a nod.

 _"Hate to break the little moment, but my former colleges are trying to murder me here!"_ the seagull cried.

"How do we stop these spirits Nikolai?" Takeo asked unholstering Tokyo and Rose v2.

 _"Use the key!"_

"Bird says we must use key," Nikolai reached for his pocket and looked at the Warden's Key in his hands,"What else bird?" Nikolai was taken back from the silence, "Bird what must we do now?"

"What happened to your little friend Nikolai" Richtofen asked aiming his Tommy Gun around; the cell block began to be filled with a thick white fog that overpowered the artificial light.

"I can't see shit, everyone circle up!" Dempsey barked his order as the other three did just as the marine said. All four looked in their direction looking down the sight of their weapon; Nikolai pondered why the Seagull refused to talk, unless….

"We have a light approaching!" Takeo yelled; everyone turned to Takeo's view to see a bright light coming closer and closer. From the light, a large figure outlined in the fog with two smaller ones on each side; once the figures were close enough, a red glow appeared from where the eyes would be. The Warden stepped out from the fog and into the view of Primis, with two hellhounds at his side, he stopped a few feet from them with his hounds ready to attack, showing their teeth. The Warden looked to see the three ghosts that were going for the seagull, who remained still in place, before turning his view back to Primis.

 **"You four are responsible for releasing these inmates?"** Primis did not answer the Warden's question, nor took their view away from their weapons sights, " **I greet you as guests of this island, and this is how you repay me- by letting the most dangerous criminals out from their cells?"** The Warden backed away, his undead canines stayed where they were, **"I think it is feeding time now. Kill them hounds!"** The Warden was now gone and the sound of more dogs sounded from all directions.

"Ugh, Fuck you Warden!" Dempsey yelled as he shot into the fog, "sending your pups to do the dirty work for you!" the four continued to shoot into the fog; while the sound if the dogs being killed was heard, it was not enough as compared to the ammo being spent.

"We are only wasting ammo here" Richtofen yelled, inserting a new drum to his Tommygun. A lightbulb came to the germans head as he reached for the Hell's Retriever; holding the retriever in his left hand and had his gun up with his right, the charging up tomahawk began to shine brighter, making the four's visibility in it clearer. Everyone else took advantage and sprayed at the figures and red lights that were in the fog.

"Ah scheisse!" Richtofen yelled getting the attention of the others

"Are you alright Doctor?" Tekeo asked shooting his dual smgs into a small pack of dogs.

"Ja, the damn thing burned my hand was all."

"Hey I think that they're falling back!" Dempsey yelled holstering his pistols and the fog fading away.

"Finally some good news, any sight of these criminals?" the ghosts in the cells began to make noise again and pointed in a single direction; towards the cafeteria. Primis made their way to the cafeteria to find the ghosts to have armed themselves with spoons that had a bladed end on them and made their way out of the cafeteria. Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen took out their key and aimed it at the three ghosts. When the three ghost approach Primis, the four shot the blue light to the ghosts and began to drain their souls; the ghost began to lose their blue and red began to emit from them. The ghosts continued over to the door to the infirmary, before going invisible.

"Do not let them get away!" Dempsey yelled grabbing his shield and entering the vision to find them halfway up the stairs; shooting a spectral blast, they appeared once again and Takeo, Richtofen and Nikolai used their keys once again. The cycle of each one of them using their shield while the other three went on throughout the infirmary until the ghosts entered the small room with Ethereal Razor Rum and up to the rooftop; in the room, the three had lost their blue glow and now stayed visible with a red glow.

"What must we do now Nikolai?" Takeo asked placing his key away.

"Yeah, ask your bird for help, let's hope he fucking talks this time." Dempsey added.

'Please let bird talk' Nikolai thought as he took a breathe in and spoke, "Bird, what do we do now? We have ghosts red." a moment of silence was had and nothing came, Nikolai began to fear the worst, could the Warden have gotten hold of it and have-

 _"Sorry for the silent treatment Nikky boy, the big guy was on high alert,"_ Nikolai let out a sigh of relief and smiled, the other three happy knowing that Nikolai heard the seagull. _"So what you gotta do now is use the Hell's Retriever, that ought to make em go away. Please make sure to use the Retriever, we don't want them to die."_ Nikolai nodded his head and turned to the others.

"Bird says we must use magic tomahawk to get rid of ghosts."

"Alight, shouldn't be too har-" Dempsey stopped mid sentence to notice the ghost run up the stairs, "Hey, they're making a run for it!" Everyone made a mad dash up with the Hell's Retriever ready to throw. The three ghosts were mere inches away from the seagull, raising their sharpened spoons until they vanished by three tomahawks passing through all of the; the sharpened spoons and three small red orbs stayed in its place. The seagull looked over to the four men who were out the door grabbing the Hell Retrievers that they threw.

"You alright comrade bird?" Nikolai asked approaching the apparition.

 _"Yeah, jesus, that was a close one. We've been forced to reenact my murder for lord knows how long, that's why I couldn't get away and look at what you four did; you broke the cycle."_ The bird began to flap its wings and dropped two items: a briefcase and another red orb. _"That should help you in the long run, I can't thank you enough Nikolai. I owe ya one."_ With that, the seagull flew into the sky and disappeared; Nikolai looked where the seagull had vanished, only for Richtofen to get his attention.

"Well now that your little friend has been saved Nikolai, I hope that you will keep to the end of our deal." Nikolai looked to the German, forgetting about the deal that he and Richtofen had placed earlier.

"Da, I will be man of my word, lead way German." Richtofen nodded his head and turned back to the stairs for the infirmary, before he stopped and turned.

"Ah before I forget," Richtofen grabbed the briefcase and the red orbs, handing them to Dempsey, "we have the necessary components for the upgrade to your little weapon Dempsey." Dempsey's eyes lit up and a devilish grin formed on his face, "now let us go back to the Warden's home, I have an idea of what to do.

* * *

Primis went through the cell block, making a quick pit stop to a workbench, to craft the Acid Conversion Kit and turned the Blundergat into the Acidgat. Finally, they reached the Warden's house and into his secret room.

"What now Doctor?" Takeo asked

"Now we must place the Summoning Key into the Warden's body." Richtofen walked over to the corpse with the other three giving concerned looks.

"Hey uh, the other Dempsey will be okay in there right?"

"And the other Takeo, he will not suffer as well?"

"The Summoning Key ...will use the Warden's body as a conduit to his soul, the same as it has done before. As for the others inside well- Everything will be wunderbar." A loud boom sounded and knocked the four back; a red beam of light blasted out from the destroyed lighthouse and into the sky.

 **"AT LAST!"** a familiar voice boomed behind the four, the Warden raised his hands up into the air and seemed to be happy, **"The day has arrived! Thank you."** The Warden marched towards the four.

"This cannot be," Takeo stammered looking to Richtofen, "What do we do no-"

 **"ENOUGH!"** The Warden slammed the four to the ground and towered over them, **"You belong, TO ME!"**

The Warden knocked Primis unconscious, everything going dark.

 **A/N: Hey, its me again! Want to say that we are in the endgame now, only two more chapters that-spoilers- are already done and ready to be posted! I will try to get them up before the end of the week. Until next time, this is Ghost, going dark.**


	9. The Truth

**A/N: Alright before we get started I kinda want to give a DISCLAIMER that there are some elements here that some people may not necessarily want to read, mostly revolving around suicide, so if you do not like that, then turn away now, you will not miss that much. For everyone who wants to read on, I encourage to read it alongside with the 2018 version of "Where Are We Going" the link for it is right here: watch?v=E7Sa6ZQRqFM**

Nikolai's eyes fluttered open as he began to regain his consciousness after the Warden cornered him and the other three. As Nikolai began to get up, he stumbled down and clutched his head. "Oh cyka-it's like I had bad hangover," once the pain began to go, Nikolai got up to find himself in an empty space of darkness.

"Hello!" Nikolai cried out into the dark for a response-nothing, "Tank? Takeo? Richtofen!?" Once again, Nikolai got no response in return, he looked around to see if there was anything that could give him a clue where he was; a cry from a bird got the Russians attention as the Seagull flew in front of Nikolai.

"Comrade Bird, it is good to see someone." the seagull did not respond, but let out a cry and motioned Nikolai to follow; with nowhere to go, Nikolai trailed behind the ghost bird to see a glimpse of light in the distance. Nikolai ran to the light and stopped to see that the bird was gone.

"Comrade bird, where did you go?"

 _"I think it's time you learned the truth Nikolai- to see everything through my eyes"_ The seagull said in a monotone voice with some sadness mixed in. Nikolai was confused but was shown when Primis first arrived to the island, even from the second they entered, the ghosts have been watching them. The image changed to Richtofen facing the catwalk reading the sign; like earlier, Nikolai placed his hand on the Germans shoulder, but in this one only gave a small nod before walking up the stairs. The images changed one after the other, showing the four wandering around the island: Takeo was near the dog in the cell block meditating, Richtofen shot at a horde of zombies with blood all over his left sleeve, Dempsey was inspecting the grey flat cap on the ground just as the ghost Nikolai saw when they entered the cell block, finally was Nikolai who walked alone holding the Kronorium in his left hand.

"What does this all mean?" Nikolai said to himself as he wandered around to find the next image.

 _"Scheisse!"_ the echoey voice of Richtofen made Nikolai jump as he was in his lab, slamming his fist down on the table, _"Ugh! Breathe Edward...everything is okay, just need to calm down…"_ Nikolai looked at the German with a small sense of pity for him but all of that was washed away with Dempsey who was sitting alone in the Warden's Office. The marine sat with a revolver in his hand, the same one that Nikolai threw into the lava and caused him to get a headache; Dempsey looked down at the revolver and sighed.

 _"The walls say there's no way out alive-guess this may be my way out then."_ Nikolai's eyes widen and ran towards Dempsey as the american began to raise the revolver up to his temple.

"Dempsey! Do not-"

*BANG*

Nikolai flinched by the gunshot as Dempsey's lifeless body slumped down; Nikolai felt sick seeing his ally-his friend- take his own life to escape. Nikolai turned around to see Richtofen up on the roof looking over the sign that read 'No One Escapes Alive' the Richtofen let out a small laugh which then turned to him crying and collapsing on the floor.

 _"There is no way out...I have damned us all here! This is all my fault-ALL OF IT!"_ Richtofen began to pound his fist down on the concrete floor, _"What do I do? WHAT DO I DO!?"_ Nikolai heard a soft sound of water, investigating the source was the water from the bay hitting against the docks. A large figure approached the end of the docks and was holding something in his hands; the Warden reached the very end of the docks with the body of Takeo in his arms and chucked the samurai into the water. Nikolai's blood boiled at the sight and he charged to the Warden, only to go right through him. Nikolai grunted and gazed at the lifeless Takeo floating in the water, Nikolai closed his eyes and walked away. The infirmary was the next place he found himself in, Richtofen walked down from the rood and looked at the wall that read 'No Way Out' and a sharp pipe was lodged into the wall.

 _"The Kronorium says that it wants my blood fine then,"_ Richtofen reached over for the pipe in the wall, _"TAKE MY BLOOD!"_ Rictofen stabbed sharpened end of the pipe into his arm, his body shaking with each time he moved the pipe across; once the pipe was covered in his blood, Richtofen began to add to the writing on the wall, falling to his knees as zombies approached began to tear him apart. Nikolai cringed at the sight and ran away from it as the screams from Richtofen echoed in the distance. Everywhere Nikolai looked, he saw different times that he or the others have died: Dempsey was holding on to a steel beam over a large fire pit but soon fell, Takeo and Richtofen were pinned into a corner as hellhounds pounced over them and finally Nikolai was being stung up in chains with the Warden pulling him up to be one of the many hanging corpses that surround the island.

"N-no more" Nikolai begged as he closed his eyes, "I do not want to see anymore!" something rested on Nikolai's shoulder, it was a hand of someone who wore fingerless gloves; the figure behind Nikolai was a short man who wore an Alcatraz prisoner uniform with a black suit jacket and the same grey flat cap from before.

 _"Nikolai,"_ the man said, his voice identical to the one form the Seagull, _"This is the only way."_ Nikolai's gaze turned over to Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen all shooting at oncoming zombies. 'Where is Nikolai?' was all the Russian could think but his question was answered as Takeo turned back to see the limping Nikolai separate from the others; the Nikolai fell to his knees over a zombies that was trapped in some rubble. The Nikolai's hands began to shake from rage as he began to smash the zombies' head in and let out a scream that the Russian had only let out once when his wife was killed; it was a cry of a broken man. The Nikolai got back up to his feet, grabbed his shotgun and one by one, he gunned down his teammates; Richtofen first, then Dempsey and finally Takeo. Nikolai shook his head and stepped back from the sight.

"No...no I would never-I did bring up with Dempsey, but I would…."

 _"Nikolai don't try to lie with yourself- All this, has happened."_ Now different times where the four have turned on each other came in full force. Nikolai kicked Richtofen into the spinning trap in the New Industries, tearing the German to pieces, Dempsey choked Takeo to death, Takeo decapitated Nikolai and Dempsey with his Katana.

 _"Nik…"_ a voice called to him, Nikolai turned to see a Dempsey who was wounded. The Dempsey walked up to the Russian, but lost his footing and crawled over to Nikolai. The Dempsey only made it halfway before he succumbed to his wounds. Nikolai walked over and went to grab his fallen comrade; to Nikolai's surprise, he was able to grab Dempsey who eyes were wide open, out of respect, Nikolai closed the americans eyes and rested him back on the ground carefully. Shots rang out from the room next door, the library, where Nikolai fended off undead. The Nikolai's pressed the trigger to find he was out of ammo and rather than continue to fight, he opened his arms across.

 _"You want Nikolai? THEN COME AND HAVE NIKOLAI!"_ Nikolai stood there shocked to see himself give up and be killed. The final image shown was Takeo who was down in the citadel tunnels drenched in the blood of the undead, his teammates dead on the ground.

 _"Spirits...if you are listening, please- Let this torment end."_ Takeo looked up with some tears streaming down his bloodied face, _"Spirits, I beg of you, with all the honor I have shown, will you please let this end."_ Takeo continued to face up, as if he were waiting for an answer, the sound of the undead approached the samurai.

 _"I shall not die by the hands of these demons."_ Takeo hissed, he fell to his knees and turned his katana towards him. Takeo faced over to his fallen allies _"I shall be reunited with you...my brothers."_ Takeo plunged his Katana into his stomach and sliced it across, letting his insides fall to the cold ground below; as Takeo fell, the light of the prison faded away.

* * *

 _"I know that was hard to watch Nik, believe me I do- but you must know what has been happening to tell the others."_

"How long?" was all Nikolai could mutter.

"You don't want to know."

"How. Long."

 _"*sigh* I don't know, hundreds, thousands, millions. You guys been doing this for so long I lost count. Know this Nikolai, this is the furthest that you four have been, I think that this one will be it, that you'll break the cycle and not only free yourselves, but free all of us in here. When the time comes Nik, I'll make sure that the ghosts of Alcatraz are fightin with ya!"_ Nikolai looked at the man and smiled.

"I know you will...my friend."

 **A/N: Well we're in the endgame now with only one more chapter left in Blood of the Dead. With this chapter I would love feedback as it is my first time writing in this type of format. Until next time, I think we know what happens next. This is Ghost, going dark.**


	10. Most Escape Alive

**A/N: This. Is. It. The final chapter is here after so long. At the (*) I would like you all to play this watch?v=I0xUl_VRCmM. Without anymore interruptions, enjoy.  
**

Nikolai's eyes shot open as he looked around to see himself in a prison cell, the other three were also in cells and began to wake up as well.

"Ugh shit," Dempsey groaned, "Hey, is everyone okay?"

"About as much as you can be, given our current situation Dempsey." Richofen said looking around the cell, "now there must be some way out of here."

" **Do not even think of it."** a voice warned Richtofen, freezing the German in place. The Warden paced back and forth between the cells that had Primis inside them.

" **You think that this- is your prison? That you can pay your debt to existence, pah! This is not a matter of debts. Though debts you certainly owe."** The Warden raised his hands up to the ain and took a deep breath in, " **THIS! Is my life sentence ...The reason I was born, and the destiny of which I have bled, and tortured, and died. Again and again. It is Armageddon."**

"You call this flaming garbage heap your magnum opus?" Richtofen scoffed, "I applaud your dedication, Herr Warden, but your 'Armageddon' is locked in here with you." The Warden began to march and loom over Richtofen's cell.

" **Until you-brought me the key! I can hear it pounding it through your veins-Na hahaha ha-Faster and faster now."** The Warden backed away from Richtofen's cell and stood in the center of all the cells, " **So! Your life sentence begins! You will suffer! You will not die! Your hearts will beat everlasting in my machine-holding the gateway open, so that he- THEY will finally be free...Now rest yourselves! Soon, we begin. LIGHTS OUT!"** The power of the cell block turned off and the Warden marched away.

"So anyone got any bright ideas?" Dempsey asked with no response, "Ah shit, hey Richtofen, was this another step in the master plan? You lead, we follow. All works out in the end, am I right? This is just the 'locked in the cell in the ninth level of hell' part of Richtofen's grand scheme."

"Aha, Mein grand scheme!? And what if I told you that we were doomed from the start? That every word in that infernal book has come to pass and we have been helpless to stop it? What would you have done Marine? Tell me-please, WHAT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!?"

"The fuck are you going on about Richtofen?"

"We are trapped and forced to live the same things for eternity." Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen faced the Nikolai, who was staring at the wall, "we have been reborn, we have died, and we repeat," Nikolai turned to face Richtofen, "Is that not true Doctor?"

"Ah Nik stop talking crazy!"

"He is right…" Takeo and Dempsey faced Richtofen, "We have ...been in an endless cycle. I am not leading us to a better tomorrow. I am the cause of it all."

"Richtofen…" Takeo muttered, as he struggled to find his voice.

"Well, what the fuck is your cause for all this huh? All this bullshit you been saying to us, the same bullshit that we have eaten up and did your goddamn bidding." Dempsey's voice began to get shaky from the lump that was forming in his throat, "I had to fucking kill myself in the name of your 'better tomorrow'."

Richtofen let out a bitter chuckle, "You saw yourself die once American, what would you do if you read that not matter what you did-good or bad- that it would end in the same outcome of you dying? To add to that, how about seeing the ones who fought by your side for so, so many times, die in front of you? I will let you know something Dempsey; when I died, I felt nothing; when you died, I felt...something; when Takeo died, I knew I had to try and save all of you."

"Perhaps you may bring part up of us killing each other German?" Nikolai added this got the attention of Dempsey and Takeo.

"What do you mean Nikolai?" Takeo asked in shock.

"We have killed each other at some point that we do not remember, this is only one of thousands of different outcomes we have had. We just do not remember."

* * *

Silence filled the cell block for an unknown amount of time, neither one wanting to end it. Takeo was sitting on the floor meditating, Dempsey was rested on the bed in his cell, Richtofen paced back and forth in his cell and Nikolai stared at the wall.

"Errrr Dammit!" Richtofen yelled smashing the small mirror in his cell with his fist, "there needs to be some way out of this, this is not where we die!" a familiar cry was heard and a small gust of wind was felt by the four as a zap of electricity shot into the Voltmeter on the wall, opening the cell doors.

"Fuck yeah! Thanks a bunch ghost bird."

"Ahaha Guten Tag, little bird! You can have all the Kronoriums you want, when we get back to the lab."

Nikolai walked out his cell and smiled, "thank you comrade bird."

" _Now it looks like we're even ey Nikky boy? Look we got a small window of time, you and your boys have got to get to your German friends lab and pronto._ "

"Comrade bird says we must get to Germans lab."

"Yeah well that will be hard without any weapons Nik."

"That may prove easy to fix Dempsey." Takeo said with a bag in his hand that had all of their weapons inside. The four locked and loaded their weapons and started to sneak their way down to the ground level, The Warden had entered the library and continued to patrol the rest of the cells.

"Everyone approach carefully and quietly," Takeo ordered, following the samurai tradition of using stealth to surprise their enemies. The four did their best to try and sneak their way, going as far as to reach the exit into the Recreation Area, but failed when a hound that appeared behind them let out a howl and alerted the Warden; the Warden stopped and turned to face the four escapees.

"Ahhhh shit," Dempsey groaned unlinging his Acidgat, "this ought to be interesting."

" **GET BACK IN YOUR CELLS!"** The Warden roared charging at Primis; the seagull charged at the Warden and held him in place.

"We must go, while comrade covers us!" Nikolai yelled as the four sprinted out to the Recreational Area and met with a large pack of dogs.

"Fetch this you undead Schweinhunds!" Richtofen yelled as he threw the Hell's Retriever to chop each dog one by one. Primis entered the catwalk and Takeo unsheathed his Katana, the ethereal razor extending the blade once again, and sliced his way to clear the path.

"Nice one Takeo!" Nikolai commented, "Perhaps you can show Nikolai how to do that with axe, da"

"We shall see Russian," Takeo said with a small smirk on his face. Out of the catwalk, Primis were just at the entrance to the building that housed the lab when the Warden blocked their path.

" **Where do you think that you are going?"** The Warden taunted, his dogs coming from behind Primis, The Warden let out a roar and was struck by lightning, he grew larger in size and his eyes changed from a blood red to a light blue with blue surrounding parts of his body as well. The ghosts that were going to try and kill the seagull-who joined alongside these ghosts-now leaped to the Warden, holding the large guard in place.

" **Pathetic fools,"** the Warden growled trying to shake them off, " **I will not be disobeyed!"** The ghosts and seagull grabbed the Warden and dragged in up in the air, as for the dogs, Primis quickly killed them. Richtofen had a small moment to finally connect the dots of the three ghosts and the seagull.

"Sal, Finn, Billy...Al. How did I not see it before!"

"What do you speak of German?" Nikolai asked.

"They were the ones who were previously tormented here, the ghosts of Alcatraz have bought us all the time we need, let us use every moment." Primis walked down the stairs into the lab, Dempey took out the five red orbs that they collected and showed them to the rest. "So what do I do with these?"

"Place them on the map on that wall." Richtofen instructed, Dempsey did it as he was instructed the map burned off revealing a set of wires and the wall opened to showing another cryopod behind.

"Jeez doc, how many man-cicles you got down here?"

"We must go, the thawing sequence has already begun, we must go up and confront our fate above."

"What of the other pods Doctor?" Takeo asked, pointing at the four others that held the unknown people.

"Leave them, if all goes according to plan, they will be safe." the four men made their way up the stairs to meet with a garage door to the other side was unknown.

"Before we-uh go ...I must say something first." everyone stopped and turned to look at Richtofen.

"I just want you all to know that you are all good men, even if I do not show it, there would be no others who I would fight side by side with." There was a moment of silence between the four, before Dempsey chuckled.

"Hey don't be going soft on us Richtofen, we're almost out of here" Dempsey lightly hit Richtofen in the side of his right arm, "besides, like Tak said, we all get out of here or we don't get out at all." The four men looked at each other with no words between them, Dempsey placed his hand in the center, Takeo placed his next, then Richtofen and finally Nikolai. The four walked over to the door and opened it to face the last obstacle in their way to freedom. The Warden was still being held by the four mobsters, but managed to shake them off and noticed the four in front of him and a smirk grew on his face.

" **LET US BEING!"** The Warden teleported away; the four took up defensive positions as dogs began to come for them. The machine that was in the center of the small arena began to power on with a small white orb hovering above it.

"We cannot let him activate the mechanism!" Richtofen yelled, the Warden appeared and hovered above the ground and three red balls of energy surrounded him.

" **Nethurgast lorozzo! Arburgneth! Arburgeth! Arburgeth!"** The Warden chanted as the orbs gave him energy.

"Arburger-eth this you fuck!" Dempsey taunted as he shot the bust of the Acidgat into the orbs, destroying each one. The Warden stumbled back, as Richtofen blasted his shield blast into the orb above the machine.

"We must do that again!"

"More hell dogs coming!" Nikolai yelled shooting his OMG Right Hook so fast, it seemed to be full auto. The process of waiting for the Warden to repeat the chant and to blast the orb above went on until the white orb glowed blue.

"What do we do now!?" Dempsey asked shooting acid at a group of dogs.

"Now gentlemen, I do the right thing,"Richtofen marched towards the mechanism, "stand back you imbeciles-You want mein blood? TAKE MEIN BLOOD!" the machine activated and began to inject the needles into Richofen's arms and neck, while holding him in place, Richtofen's blood began to go through the tubes and into the vats on the machine.

"Richtofen no!" Takeo yelled.

"You crazy son of a-Some one get him out of there!" Dempsey ran towards Richtofen, but the Warden blocked their way.

" **Wait your turn prisoner!"** the Warden then forced the three away from the mechanism and teleported them away.

* * *

"Ugh, where the hell are we!?" Dempsey grunted between his teeth; the area was a concrete platform that had construction equipment on it and two large red suspenders on each side, "Great, we're on the fucking Golden Gate, how the hell do we get back!?" a cry was heard and the seagull appeared in front of the three.

"Comrade Bird!" Nikolai cheered.

" _No time Nik, you got to get back to the island ASAP!"_

"But how do we get back?" a light bulb popped in his head, "Comrade Bird, could you make a bridge back for us?"

" _It's crazy, but it may just work, the people on the island are with you guys, oh and call me Al Nikolai."_ Al disappeared a rumble was felt and large chunks of the ground rose from the seafloor.

"Ura ghosts!" Dempsey cheered, "Let's go save that German."

* * *

Back at the mechanism, Richtofen's blood began to fill the vats up to the halfway mark. The Warden grinned as it was almost time to free his masters, just a bit more blood was needed to open the gateway.

" **You best give make your peace with the time you have left Edward."** The Warden taunted as Richtofen struggled in the mechanism, seeing the chunks of ground in the sky. The Warden saw this as well and shot a blast of lightning towards it.

* * *

The secret cryopod completed its thawing sequence and open wide with smoke emitting from it. The figure stepped out of it and stumbled to the ground; he wore crusader armor with a tunic with a circular cross symbol that was present back on the Keeper in the castle.

"Ach, mein head.."The man groaned in a german accent, "Where am I ...When am I?" he looked around and smiled, "The lab-Alcatraz. Ha! This is Wunderbar!" the man-another Richtofen- looked in his hands to see a red crystal, "Ah gut, I have the secret weapon, let's investigate shall we?"

* * *

Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai were now over the island and almost reaching the arena.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Dempsey yelled picking up the pace. A loud shock was heard and something hit the ground; which began to shake and crumble, "Shit watch out!"

" _Hold on, we will help you three!"_ a set of ghosts entered the bodies of the three and helped them to slow down the speed of their fall.

"I have an idea!" Takeo said as he went towards a piece of the floating ground and wall ran on it.

"Great, it is castle all over again." Nikolai groaned as he ran piece by piece until they reached the arena.

"Ah good to see you mien friends." a voice said behind them, turning it was the Richtofen in the crusader armour.

"Edward?" Takeo asked puzzled, "how did you escape?"

"What? Oh no I am a different one. Uh where is my other self?"

"He's currently getting his blood sucked out of him." Dempsey awkwardly said.

"Oh scheisse! Let's get moving then!" the four ran up to the arena to see the Richtofen still in the machine and the Warden facing them.

" **What!? How did you-"**

"I would love to chat with you Herr Warden, but you have been denounce of you duty." Richtofen rose the red crystal in the air, "STAND BACK EVERYONE!" the crystal shot a red beam, hitting the Warden directly in the chest.

" **No…."** The Warden said as his hand began to fade away, he began to march toward the four, each step he began to fade away more, " **This cannot be, IMPOSSIBLE!"** The Warden finally fell to the ground, his lower half gone, he looked up at Primis, before he faded completely away. With the Warden dead, a force of energy blasted and spread throughout the island, all the undead began to die and the souls of the people trapped were set free and floated away, the dogs exploded and disappeared. Nikolai, Takeo, Dempsey and Crusader Richtofen began to get up from the ground.

"Listen to how the spirits sing." Takeo said smiling at the dancing spirits, "They are free from this realm."

"Ain't that swell." Dempsey grunted, "Does that mean we win?"

"I would be greatly relieved if that were so," Nikolai said, seeing Al fly away to freedom, "I am in no hurry to ensnare my mortal soul."

"That will not be necessary Nikolai," Crusader Richtofen said handing something to Nikolai, "the future has changed."

"The Kronorium?" Nikolai said as he opened to the book.

"Read it, learn of your true calling. You must keep your soul, it will be needed to defeat Dr. Monty." Nikolai looked at Crusader Richtofen confused, "Who?" portals began to open up as Richtofen was still in the machine, the vats being nearly full.

 **(*)**

"Hello? Hello! I-I am still here, wait!" Richtofen began to feel light headed as he realized what he did, "Mei-mein gott…. What have-what have I done." Crusader Richtofen walked up to his other self.

"I honestly thought, you were going- going to let me bleed to death," Richtofen said with a smile forming, "it was so sad…"

"The cycle is broken Herr Doctor," Crusader Richtofen said, reaching for Richtofen's blood vials, "As such, insurance policies are- No longer needed. I wish I could tell you that I was sorry Edward." He grabbed the Summoning Key from Primis Richtofen and smiled, "but I'm not."

"No… no, you could help me, you're a doctor." Richtofen pleaded, shuffling in the mechanism-now little blood was coming out from the tubes, "wait...don't you know who I am? I have been witnessed to miracles and calamities! Dimensions born and collapsed! I walk a path no other can take!" Crusader Richtofen shook his head and threw the blood vials to the ground, shattering them, "NO!" Dempsey tried to go over to the German, but was stopped by Nikolai.

"Let me go Nik, we gotta get him out of there! We aren't going to let him die!"

"Yes we agreed that we will all leave." Takeo added.

"Comrades, this is his destiny- He has avoided it for long enough. Now we must go and confront ours- It is the only way." Dempsey and Takeo looked over to Richtofen, hurt in their eyes, but they turned away and handed their blood vials over to the Crusader Richtofen who destroyed them as well.

"It should have been me...THE ONE WHO DID ALL THE HARD WORK!" the four entered the portals and left Richtofen alone, his blood now filling the vats completely and his vision beginning to fade. "I wanted to keep going ...this me," tears began to stream down his face as it started to get harder to breath, "I was the nicest one…" the portals closed as Richtofen took his last breath, "and you won't even remember…" Richtofen's body slumped as the dimension grew dark; the last light of the island, was finally put out.


	11. Epilogue

**Location: [REDACTED]  
**

 **Date: unknown**

Four men found themselves trapped inside of a single caged up cell in the center of a dark hanger; the only light source they had was a small ceiling light over them.

"I do not understand," one said in an imperial Japanese uniform, "the Earth, we saw it destroyed. Yet here we are." A blonde man in a WW2 US uniform rolled his eyes.

"It's more time travel bullshit Tak! It just hasn't happened yet. Speaking of BS" the American rose from his seat to join the other two facing the man in a yellow German uniform, "How the hell did you get back into your body doc?" the German chuckled before he shifted in the center of the bench.

"Does it matter Dempsey?" Dempsey threw his hands in the air and slumped down on the bench.

"I'll tell you what matters," a man in a Russian Cossack uniform said said showing a green bottle, "Americans still give Nikolai his vodka!" As the drunk Russian began to drink, a blue portal opened inside of the cell.

"Is that what your plan Nikolai?" a voice said by a man who sounded like Nikolai, only he was younger and wore a different uniform, "to give up and drink yourself to oblivion? Or do you want to make a difference for once in your life?" three other men approached after the other Nikolai and they looked exactly like Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen only they were younger. Richtofen rose up and stared at his other self "You!? Oh Scheisse…" Ultimis Richtofen tucked his uniform and Ultims and Primis stared at each other on opposite sides.

"You four must come with us," Primis Nikolai said, "in time it will make sense, but now-" a loud siren blared as a voice went in the intercom.

"Intruders on the base, Hanger 4!

"Now we must go, quickly there is a war to be fought." the portal opened and Primis made their way towards it.

"War?" Ultimis Dempsey asked, "What kind of War?"

"A war unlike any other you have seen. The Great War."

 **A/N: It's finally over, I cannot thank everyone who has taken the time out of their days to read through this story. I need to give a massive thanks to Zombiesguy115 for being the Beta reader for this story. Now where do i go from here, I'm not quite sure, for any fans of my story on Classified, they will be disappointed to know that I'm not going to complete it. I am not going to scrap it completely, just I do not really feel like there is a lot I can do to make it a complete story(maybe I'll make a complete story of Ultimis' journey from Shin no all the way to Moon) so that story is getting Nuked and for the next story...I'd say it's a Mystery ;)**

 **Once again I'll say it: THANK YOU!**

 **Well I think that there is nothing more to say, so this is Ghost, going dark.**


End file.
